


After the End

by JiminysJournal



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Infinity War spoilers, Post-Season 5, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: WE'LL RETURN IN A MOMENT.Here's your Happy Ending Override!





	After the End

“Melinda, I don’t feel so good.”

May turned to Phil, as she put on her harness to go parasailing. “Already?  But Simmons said —”

“I think this is something else,” he explained, as she put her hand on his face.

* * *

The Zephyr was out of control.  The alarm signaling red alert, as Daisy bolted for the cockpit. “Davis!  Are you —”  When she got there, he was gone.  She looked into his seat and picked up some dust from a pile.  _What the Hell?_

From the cabin, she could hear Yo-Yo scream, so she tossed the dust aside, as she ran toward her to help.  She was on fire.

Mack brushed past Daisy, carrying a fire blanket.  “Don’t worry, Yo-Yo.  I got ya!”  As she reached for him, he fizzled away into dust.

Daisy picked up the blanket off the ground and smothered Yo-Yo’s flames with it.

Simmons ran up to help, asking, “What’s happening?”

Yo-Yo replied, “I don’t know.  I thought we stopped it!  But now — ‘I was on fire, reaching for Mack.  And then there was nothing there.’ Those were her exact words!  _My_ exact words!”

As Daisy stared at her, confused, Piper ran to the cockpit, shouting, “Help Yo-Yo!  I’ll take the controls!”

“Yeah, thanks!” she replied, turning her head toward her.

“Daisy,” Yo-Yo said, prompting her to face her, again, as Simmons carried her to the med-bay.

“What is it?”

Rather than saying anything, Yo-Yo merely shifted her attention to Daisy’s hand, prompting her to look at it, too.  Or rather what was left of it.

“Well.  That’s something.”  And she, too, turned to dust.

* * *

May stared into her hand, now containing specs of dust.  Then she tossed it to the wind.


End file.
